


Pre-Parties

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, Jim Parsons - Fandom, The Big Bang Theory (TV), mayim bialik - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Majim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim got jealous of Rob and they started arguing and fighting over Mayim on a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-Parties

“Hey. Jim.” Rob greeted him as they met along the buffet area. He mocked his greeting. “You don’t have to pretend to be so respectful, Rob.” He retorted and kept his eyes on the foods trying to ignore him.

Rob snorted quietly astonished by his response to his peaceful greeting. “I’m just trying to be respectful because we’re on a formal event.” He retorted and worked on his plate as well.

“I don’t have time to respect someone who…” Jim looked at Mayim from afar. “…stole something so important to me.” He continued as Rob traced his sight and looked at Mayim from a distance as she was talking to other actors and actress, smiling, looking perfectly sweet in their eyes.

“I didn’t steal her from you. You gave her a reason to leave you.” Rob pointed before Jim was able to walk out. He turned around at him looking so offended. “You have no idea how happy we were before you came, so back off.” Jim retorted with a hint of fury in his tone.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make her happier than how happy she was with you… before.” Rob retorted stopping Jim from walking away again. Jim’s sight dimmed as he was infuriated with his last statement. “How dare you.” Jim uttered and gave him a straight jab on his face shocking everyone at the party.

Mayim flustered as she saw Rob and Jim hitting on one another. She immediately ran to them, their friends held Jim and Rob back to keep them from further hitting one another. Mayim went to Rob and tried to calm him down.

“What is your problem!?” She yelled at them. The two knew they did something wrong on their part thus they remained silent as their jaws hardened in resentment. “What?! No one is going to speak up?!” She continued yelling at them. “Rob?” She tried to make him speak.

“He was being a bullshit!” Jim interfered before he was able to reply. “I am the one being bullshit?! Ha! Sure! Sure!” Rob retaliated sarcastically.

“I greeted him peacefully at the buffet table but he started cussing and judging me!” Rob confided to Mayim. “About what!? What is it that you’re talking about that made you wanna kill each other?! Are you both insane!?” She scolded them taking no sides.

“I was being respectful-”

“I’m sorry but I can’t respect someone who steals someone’s girl!” Jim cuts him off silencing everyone. Mayim had a hint where they were coming from.

“I didn’t steal anything from you!” Rob retorted. The people around started whispering to each other wondering who was the girl they’re fighting over with.

“If I know, you’re only dating her for fame. You’re just using her.” Jim accused him. “Oh really? And you? Aren’t you dating her just to have someone to cuddle with when you’re bored?” Rob countered.

“Why can’t you just accept the fact that I didn’t steal her and it was all your fault because you gave her the reason to leave you-”

“STOP IT!” Mayim shouted at them. “Stop it! For God’s sake!” She panted in displease. “What is wrong with you!?” She bawled in hushing the two. They both felt guilty for making her feel that way, consequently, they remained silent.

“It’s all his fault!” Jim blamed Rob.

“Wow, you really won’t stop.” Rob responded. Jim’s friends tried to whisper and convince him to stop arguing but he won’t. He had to put out all his hatred against Rob since he started dating Mayim causing her to lose time for him. Rob embraced Mayim trying to comfort her and apologized to her making Jim feel extremely jealous.

Rob gave Jim a middle finger and gave him a taunting smile. “Don’t be too cocky. She can be on your arms right now but the truth is I’m the one she loves.” Jim said to keep his chill, Rob felt like losing. He was aware that Mayim hasn’t completely moved on from him yet and the reason why she agreed on dating him is because he wants to move on from Jim.

“Tell him.” Jim told Mayim as he felt like winning the argument. Mayim lurked her eyes around and watched the people whisper and talk about them making her feel condemned. Everything turned quiet and all she could hear was the sound of the people’s whisperings that started to feel like screams and shouts to her.

“Fine! I still love you. I love you, Jim!” She yelled and made him feel relieved for a second.   
“But I can’t wait for you forever.” She continued.

“Jim, you know to yourself that we’ve been concealing our relationship as friendship for the last years and I can’t live like that forever.” She confessed. “I want to love freely. I want to flaunt you to people. I want to kiss you whenever I want to. I want to hug you without worrying if anyone else sees us.” She continued making him feel guilty for caging her in a discreet relationship for so long when he wanted to do the same to her as well.

“And when Rob came, he made me feel what it feels like to be loved proudly. Without worrying what other people will say. And I am thankful because without him, I would have been still hurting over the kind of relationship that we had.” She opened up and walked away as the eyes of the people around them made her feel so small.

Jim felt bad, he didn’t realize those things until she said it herself. He realized that Rob isn’t to blame when he, himself, is the one the urged Mayim to give up what they used to have.

-END-


End file.
